Resistencia 20
by Joshuakh
Summary: 6 meses después de la derrota de sonic the hedgehog a manos del Dr eggman el mundo es un lugar desolado donde las maquinas del doctor destruyen todo a su paso;3 jóvenes llamados Jake,Nao y Adrián estarán dispuestos a unirse ala lucha de la resistencia para recuperar el mundo del control del tirano en una historia entretenida y algo divertida.


Capitulo 1 El comienzo.

Alguna vez te has preguntado que pasaria si lo unico que considerabas tu hogar por mucho, fuese destruido por un tirano con ambición de poder, y lo unico que queda es levantarse para luchar contra el enemigo

Eso fue lo que vivieron Jake the hedgehog, Nao the bear y Adrian the fox. Tres amigos huerfanos que lo único que tenian se les fue arrebatado,pero decidieron luchar por los demas y esta es la historia de como lo lograron con una ayuda inesperada.

0–0–0–0–0

-Ves algo- se escuchaba una voz hablar desde una fachada en mal estado -aun no- respondio otra voz con tono tranquilo -cre...creen que nos encuentren aqui- se oía una ultima voz con tono nervioso -no tranquilo vamos a estar bien lo prometo Adrian se tranquilizó un poco por la situacion -gracias Nao supongo que estoy algo nervi- -shh- interrunpio el erizo café -que ocurre Jake- pregunto algo confundida la osa -mira- hablo Jake mientras señalaba un hueco en la pared,atras del muro se lograban ver a dos super badniks acercandose ala fachada lentamente -Ok bien tomen todo lo que sea util y eh...- -pero- -si Nao- respondio Jake -no tenemos nada que buscar- el erizo miro alos lados recordando que eran huerfanos y no tenian nada,la soledad que llebaban teniendo desde hace mucho tiempo llego a hacerle pensar que ellos eran independientes ante cualquier cosa pero la realidad era que solo eran niños apenas adolecentes que no tendrian que vivir asi pero esa era la realidad de la cual nadie puede librarse ni escapar.

0–0–0–0–0

El largo pesamiento de Jake se quebranto al oir las pisadas de los robots cada vez mas cerca,este sonido abrumador fue tan fuerte que parecia toda la furia de un volcan activo,Jake sabia que si los encontraban tenian 2 destinos distintos,uno de ellos era ser destruidos por los robots y el otro era

ser capturados e enviados ala fortaleza de eggman que orbitava fuera del planeta de la cual habian escuchado historias sobre gente que iba ahi y ya no regresaba -Jake hay que irnos ya- -vamos Jake- Adrian y Nao le rogaban que decidiera que hacer -emm- la mente de Jake estaba bloqueada por completo hasta que otra pisada aun mas cerca por fin lo trajo de vuelta -claro- Jake recordo que abajo de la casa habia un tunel que descubrio hace poco,el cual conducia fuera de la ciudad -muy bien Nao,Adrian vamos a salir de aqui siganme- Jake condujo a sus amigos hacia el tunel -bien primero tu Nao luego Adrian y yo al ultimo- -Jake esto es seguro- Nao le dijo algo nerviosa -no te preocupes vamos a estar bien- le contesto el erizo con una gran sonrisa -ok- esto relajo a Nao quien empezo a avanzar atravez del tunel -muy bien Adrian tu sigues- -prometeme que vamos a estar bien Jake- pregunto

Adrian muy asustado -claro que si acaso te e mentido alguna vez -no- -vamos a estar bien lo prometo ahora entra en el tunel- Adrian tambien empezo a cruzar el tunel -bien ahora es mi turno- grito fuerte para que al otro lado sus amigos lo escucharan -muy bien 3...2...1- en ese momento los badniks empezaron a atacar la casa destrozando gran parte de el techo y las paredes haciendo que todo se viniera abajo.

0–0–0–0–0

Lejos de la ciudad Adrian y Nao vieron con horror la destruccion de la casa sabiendo que su amigo no pudo salir de ahi -tenemos que ir por el- dijo Adrian antes de salir corriendo -¡NO!- grito Nao tratando de detenerlo -no puedes volver- ambos amigos se abrazaron mientras brotaban lagrimas de sus ojos sin poder creer aun lo que estaban viviendo,pero cerca de la salida del tunel aparecio una sombra ambos amigos se asustaron ya que pensaban que se trataba de algun badnik pero al distinguirse mejor la imagen se alcanzo a ver a Jake quien te nia todo su atuendo maltratado y sucio aunque eso no importaba lo que importaba era que su amigo estaba vivo,ambos corrieron a abrazarlo con alegria -Jake que bueno que estes bien- -claro no los dejaria solos jamas- les dijo mientras los veia con una sonrisa -aun asi no vuelvas a asustarnos- le dijo Nao algo enojada -bien lo prometo- -chicos- -si Adrian- -adonde vamos a ahora- los tres callaron un segundo para pensar -ya lo tengo- dijo Nao -hay un cuartel general de la reistencia el cual da apoyo a sobrevivientes de ciudades afectados por el imperio de eggman a


End file.
